Shifu's Ex
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Paul Linsley, Ryan Kramer | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Shifu's-ex-cast.jpg | Previous = Huge | Next = War of the Noodles | Poll = What did you think about "Shifu's Ex"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Shifu's Ex" is the first episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When Shifu's ex-girlfriend, Mei Ling, visits the Jade Palace, Po decides to try and get them back together, despite the fact Mei Ling is now Shifu's most hated enemy.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Shifu's Ex" Summary and Shifu]] In "Shifu's Ex", years after Shifu's and Mei Ling's break-up, Mei Ling visited the Jade Palace, claiming that she wished to redeem herself. Shifu was hesitant to trust her but his honor permitted her to stay in the Jade Palace. And later that night, on Po's encouragement, Shifu visited her in her room, wanting to apologize. This soon led to a kiss, before Mei Ling used the Zhou Deng Soul Gem to switch bodies with him. She locked Shifu in the dungeon while posing as him, planning on exploiting Po and the Furious Five to robbing an Imperial convoy transporting precious jewels, thereby damaging the honor of the Jade Palace warriors and forcing Shifu to get back with her. However, Shifu was able to escape and managed to convince his students of Mei Ling's treachery. They go back to confront her, when at the same time, the Imperial Army was banging on their door, convinced they were all traitors. Shifu then tricked Mei Ling into a kiss, all the while swiping the Soul Gem to put both of them back in their proper bodies. It is then revealed that Shifu and company were able to clear up their misunderstanding with the Imperial Army, who had been faking a siege. Though Mei Ling was confident that Shifu wouldn't harm her, he pointed out that his students would. Mei Ling later escaped custody while going to Chorh-Gom Prison. Voice cast * as Po / Zeng * as Shifu / Rhino guard #1 * as Tigress / Bunny * as Monkey / Pig * Max Koch as Mantis / Rhino guard #2 * as Crane * as Viper * as Mei Ling Trivia * Although this episode aired during season three of the series, it is production-wise from season two, as shown by its production code number (218). Gallery Images Mei-ling-1.jpg| Mei-ling-2.jpg| Mei-ling-shifu.jpg| Mei-ling-past.jpg| Zhou-deng-gem-2.jpg|Mei Ling switching bodies with Shifu using the Zhou Deng Soul Gem Imperial-jewels.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes